Silent Hill: Shattered Souls and Wayward Memories
by Gandallus Skull
Summary: Read the tales of tortured souls who can't keep Silent hill out of their lives. The first tale is just starting...


**Chapter 1: Heaven.**

The first thing I remember was the everlasting darkness. I think it only took me a moment – it could have been hours for all I know – to realize that. I couldn't feel any of my body; Not my feet, nor my toes, my hands and fingers, my arms and legs, all stiffly ignoring my mental commands to move. When I finally realized that my body wouldn't react, I simply gave up and lay there, hearing everything around me quite well. I could even feel a gown, the one I had been wearing since I was admitted into the hospital, on my body now. Finally, after what felt like hours, I heard the familiar sounds of feet hitting a floor, just like in the hospital.

"Oh my god." A young voice came, probably a girl barely older than me.

"What is it?" Came another voice, this one a guy, and he sounded roughly my age too.

"I-is that a human?" The younger girl asked. _Did she mean me?_

"It looks like one of those things that we just barely escaped from back in the hospital. Some joker who's still alive and has a sick sense of humor just dressed it in a gown." Came the guys response. _They do mean me!_

"My god. Whoever did that is a sick bastard and deserves to die." The girl commented.

"Ignore it. It's just move on. Those dog things won't take long to find a way into this building." The boy said.

I panicked, and tried moving, tried yelling, tried opening my eyes, which I was beginning to suspect didn't exist.

"Alright…" The girl replied, and the sound of their feet passing by me, and then the footsteps passed by me, and kept on going. I was soon left in the darkness again, and I could hear them walking in the distance. Dogs barked in the background. I think they were dogs. They sounded like them. Anyway, eventually I heard their feet coming closer, in a much more rushed fashion.

"Fuck! All the doors are locked! It looks like we have to try the elevator." The boy said in an annoyed way, and I felt a shoe press against my gown. Or maybe it was a boot? Suddenly, as if it had a will of it's own, my body started to sit up, giving me the first amount of awareness that I could feel no arms on my body. As my body stood to look to my left, which was where the boy and girl ad stopped at, I felt something running down my torso, like a long slit. I felt like something might have been collecting in it, like some kinda fluid. Then I heard her scream

"Jared! It's getting up!" The girl screamed as I finally stumbled to my feet.

"What are you talking about?" The boy named Jared asked. Whatever the fluid in the slit was, it seemed like the slit wanted it out. So suddenly I felt the fluid leaving the mouth, and then it sort of ate through the gown I was wearing, leaving the slit visible. I only know that it was visible because I could feel a breeze on it. Then I heard Jared begin to shriek in pain, and I felt something smack me across the head, knocking me over. Jared's screams were becoming even more indistinguishable, and it sounded like he was becoming more quiet. I could hear the girl sobbing as his screaming finally died out.

"He's dead... I'm alone..." She was saying to herself in a hushed, saddened tone. I had been thrashing on the ground in pain, my body still ignoring my commands, and finally I stopped. As I thought it was over, I began to stand again, no my body began to stand again, and it shrieked in a pained way, just as Jared had. Then I felt it, and heard it, a loud noise rang out, like a "BANG!" and my body fell to the floor again. I heard a noise that I believe was the elevator reaching out floor, and then the metal doors sliding open. The girl mustn't have cared that I was still alive, thrashing on the ground with a bullet through my head, because I heard her entering the elevator. But even through the pain, my body defied the logic I had come to understand, and with inhuman speed, my legs pushed me rapidly into the elevator doors, stopping them from shutting completely. I could tell that I was in the elevator for the pure fact that I could feel the doors on me, and hear the cheery elevator music.

The girl screamed loudly as I was trapped half in the elevator with her, half outside of it. I heard barking noises suddenly erupted behind me, as the dogs that they mentioned earlier apparently caught up with them. I felt the full force of a shoe hit me three times as the girl panicked. I could also feel the floor under the slit starting to just sort of go away. I began to wonder if the fluid I was collecting in the slit was acidic, when I felt the dogs grabbing at my legs, trying to wrench me free, possibly to save me, or just to get another meal, as I could hear some starting to chew on something else. Either way, the dogs pulled too violently, and with ease, tore both my legs off. To make matters worse, my body sprayed the fluid on the floor at the same time, and it ate through the metal so quickly that my body fell through the hole. I fell to the floor, which didn't kill me, only put me into immense pain as I lay there, near dead.

The last thing I remember hearing was the sound of something snapping, and the elevator going down incredibly fast.


End file.
